


You are my World

by MimiDaiki



Series: Multi- Oc universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Kidnapped, Amnesia, Children, F/M, Gen, M/M, friends always help you, love can conquer all, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDaiki/pseuds/MimiDaiki
Summary: "That one little error of leaving you alone in the hospital bed with our child was the one thing to change my life" When your wife goes missing you are left to wonder if you will find her. What if you do and every time she remembers something pain will appear as she remember and she feels like she losing who she become. Will you help her remember? or try to make sure the pain doesn't cause her any more harm?This is one of my OC stories but it's an Alternate universe. not connected to the original work I have yet to finish.





	1. Chapter 1

Information   
Alternate Universe   
Characters   
Inu Higurashi (Saika)  
Zero hikari   
Children   
Their Children: Miyuki (Oldest), Chiyuki (Middle children), Daiki (Youngest)   
Bunny and Blake Fumei   
Their Children: Xylia (Oldest), Alexander (Elder Twin) and Rae (Younger Twin) (Twins siblings)   
Yuki and Mark Yami U.  
Their Children: Airashī (Okan and Yuki child) and Leia (Younger sibling, Parents are mark and Yuki)

One of many Alternate Universes that are not connect to the main history timeline of any of the characters listed. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter one  
“My little baby” he was crying as it stopped and look at his mother. Zero helped her up as she held the baby tight. He was smiling while he pulled her mother hair. She was tired but wouldn’t care to hold on to the baby a bit more. Zero went a bit closer and got the baby to hold on to him as she stared at him angry. He looked at the little child who has some blue and red hair lights. The rest of his hair was black.   
“Not sure how, but your hair dye affected this hair”  
“Hey, I haven’t brought any for a while, it started to come out this way now. She pouted as he gave it back to her and she smiled.   
“my little Daiki”   
“Daiki?”   
“Yes, I think it’s a wonderful name” she said to him as he moved her hair a bit to see more of her face. Her hair was the same as the child but that what made her all that special. The child would have a future of being like his mother.   
“Oh” he moved around inside his bag to take out a necklace.   
“I got this for you and Daiki” he showed her the necklace and decided to put it on Daiki first then his wife. He took out her old one in the process and put it in his pocket. They both smiled as Daiki let his mother hair and touched the necklace.   
“I Love it and love you “he came closer to kiss her.   
“EW!” they looked at the door and saw their two little girls.   
“Thank you rika for not reading the situation”  
“sorry”  
“it’s okay, I was about to get them” she let them inside as she closed the door behind them.   
“Sorry daddy, I wanted to show Chiyuki her little brother”  
“Just chiyuki?”  
“no mine too” she smiled as Zero patted her head as she giggled. Chiyuki was trying to get on the bed and miyuki helped her.   
“what a good big sister” her mother told her and she got on the bed too. They went to touch the baby as it giggled when they touched his face.   
“Can I hold him?”   
“when you’re older, for now you can see him and touch his little hands” she touched his hand and he closed it on her finger. Chiyuki started to cry as it closed on her fingers and zero grabbed her and hugged her.   
“it’s be fine chiyuki, he just a bit strong for his age” he told her as calm down and held on to her dad.   
“I’m going to take the children home to your brother, I’ll be back later tonight with some clothes and snacks”  
“thank you “he grabbed miyuki to put her on the floor and walk along side with her. The nurse came inside to put Daiki in the crib nearby. She saw him from a bit far away but was still glad that he was perfect inside. She lay a bit back into the bed and began to close her eyes and fell into a tiny nap till her husband comes back. She woke up to see that it was dark inside the room and hear that her baby was crying. She went out the bed as carefully as she could and went to his crib. She held on to him as she saw the curtains move.   
“wha- “her mouth was covered and blindfolded. She held to her baby so no one could get him. She felt someone carry her bridal style and the feeling of falling. she wanted to fight back but that would risk them getting her child. If only her necklace would fall out for her to transform to run and fight them off. Daiki was sleeping peacefully but she knows if he was awake then it would attract people.   
she felt nothing in her mouth and they saw that she was in the middle of the forest when they took her blindfold off. She looked around to see if she could run in any direction.   
“you are the wife of zero hikari, the owner to Hikari Co.” they asked her.   
“who are you to ask me” she yelled at him as they put a knife close to her face.   
“We were told to kidnap you and if you don’t want to go then kill you and take your child” Inu held on Daiki in one hand as she moved her hand to the necklace she was wearing.   
“I’ll go as long as my baby stays in my hand’ she yanked the necklace and kick the men that surrounded her and began to run. When she wasn’t restricted from the necklace she could run extremely fast. She heard gun shots around her and Daiki began to cry. She tried to calm him down as she saw a little cave and hid inside. She put Daiki near her breast, maybe he was hungry and that could keep him quiet. He began to eat and she heard them nearby, and soon heard the gun shots in the opposite direction. She put her necklace back on she walked someone else. It was dark and she almost naked with feeding a baby.   
“its so dark” she walked a bit more but she was getting tired. She just gave birth and she used all her strength running. She noticed that the dirt was getting more slippery. Did it rain here? She walked a bit more before she slipped and began to slide down. She held the baby to not get hurt. She didn’t care if she died if Daiki was alive. She felt a branch hit her, and she turned to hit her back to the tree. She fell to the side and hit a rock on her head. She saw blood and a lot of pain on her body.  
“i-i-i-m so-rr-y” she said as she began to black out in the forest.   
\------------------  
“Hey, Inu I brought Airashi with me to see your little baby boy” she yelled to the room and saw that it was in totally darkness.   
“Are you sleeping? She said as she turn on the lights to see the room a mess and the windows open. She sat airashi on the chair as she went to look out the window and see tire marks. It would have to be someone of the same kind to jump off the sixth floor. She ran to the front desk to tell them to call zero. She went back to the room to see Airashi trying to look out the window.   
“Mommy, there is some man running in the distance” she told her as knew that she couldn’t leave her child here alone. She hugged her purple and silver hair child and hope that her friend would be found soon. She went back to front desk to see that zero was going up the elevator to see his wife now.   
“Zero” she grabbed his shoulder.   
“She gone” she said to him as he dropped the bag he was carrying and ran as fast as he could. He fell to the floor as he was the mess.   
“Where is my wife” he yelled and it was heard throughout the floor.   
“Call the police now” all the employees were scared and called as fast as they could.   
“mommy where the baby” she asked as yuki didn’t know but wonder why the nurse didn’t notice anything. Apparently, a nurse went missing around a certain time and didn’t come back. Did they have someone in the inside to make it go more smoothly. No one was supposed to know who they were and why they were in his hospital. Yuki began to cry as her child was trying to make her stop.   
\-----------  
“I’m going to have a walk with Xylia” she yelled to living room as she walked outside. She had pink hair and white hair lights while her child was the same but longer. She grabbed to her mother hand and smiled as she saw her pregnant belly. She was due any day now. They had a little path in the forest that they walk through each night and morning to go to the city. Xylia was moving her flash light around she laughed. She soon stopped and looked around as she heard some crying. She let go of her mother hand as she began to run to the noise and her mother trying to keep up but it was hard for her. It was dangerous to run at night especially out of the path.   
“Mommy” she said to her mother as she finally caught up and saw her pointing her light at something shiny. It was faint but she could notice it. She began to walk down slowly as Xylia held the light in place.   
“Excuse me are you okay” she got closer at she pointed her phone light and noticed that she was breathing. She went a bit closer and touched her hand that was cold.   
“Xylia, go call your father” she yelled to her as Xylia ran as fast as she could. she opened her arms to see a baby boy crying. She noticed that he was fine but the mother was at the edge of death. She closed her eyes and touched both her hands on her as she tried to heal her a bit with her powers. As she did that her ears began to show and a white light surround around her hands. She was trying to slowly heal her and make sure she didn’t harm herself in the process. Too much energy is used to heal someone and she needed most of it cause of her baby. She moved her camera light some more to see that she was bleeding out. She could only heal the pain her back and stopped some of the bleeding.   
“Why would she be here, seems like she came from the hospital” she took the baby into her arm to calm it down and it soon went to sleep. She saw some more lights as she saw her child and husband. They went down as she told him to pick her up slowly and take her to the house   
“why not the hospital?” he told her  
“There could be a reason why she like this, best to hear her first” she told him as he nodded and carry her to the house. Is she the same as me, she should have died the time she impacted that tree and yet she got some damages.   
“You didn’t heal her?” he told her and she looked away. They made it home and they put her in Xylia room on the bed. They put the baby near her as they left the door open and went to the kitchen.   
“Don’t use your powers till the babies are heal okay”  
“I had too, she was at the point from bleeding to death” she told him and he just sighed.   
“At least you didn’t faint” he hugged her as a knock was heard in the door. Xylia went to her room and closed the door. He went to open the door and saw some man staring at him.   
“Can I help you?”  
“Were looking for this woman who ran with a baby that wasn’t hers have you seen her” she went to door and looked at him.   
“I’m sorry but no! were a family of three soon to be four so goodbye and let me spend time with my husband” she closed the door at them.   
“Bunny, you heard them. That women is dangerous” he told her and she sighed and sat down.   
“Since your human blake, you didn’t notice the smell they had on them. They weren’t from that hospital. They smelled like blood” he looked away to look at Xylia who has the baby playing with her hair. Xylia looked at her Dark blue hair dad as he went to pick her up.   
“Then we will wait but tomorrow morning, get your gear since it heals more for less energy, okay” he told her as she went to go to sleep in her bed. Xylia followed her mother as blake laid back on the couch to wait out the morning and ended up sleeping.   
“Mommy!” she yelled as bunny woke up and saw her sitting up on the bed. She looked around as bunny went to get her gear and pulled a chair near her.   
“Where am I? she said looking around some more and looked at the pink, white hair women who was putting odd gear and touching her skin. She noticed that some of her wounds were healing. She touched her body with her other hand and took out the necklace that was bothering her. Bunny was shock as she saw that she changed to her demon form. Inu was busy looking at the necklace that was damage. She saw a name on it but most of it was crossed out.   
“Saika” she said the name out loud and bunny looked at her.   
“Is your name Saika”  
“I don’t know. I can’t remember some things” she looked around and saw her baby to the side and hugged him. Bunny took out her gear and knew that she would heal fast by herself.   
“Well for now, we will call you Saika and you can call me bunny. You are in my home. My husband and child is outside of the room. I put you in my daughter room but if your fine you can take the guest room that is upstairs.”  
“Thank you, I would love that. Just in till I get my memories back. If anything, I could always rent a room, nearby right?” she told her.   
“yes of course but for now you should rest up and we can decide what to do” bunny put her necklace back on and saw that her child had one too. She looked at it and it said his name.   
“Daiki, is that his name?”  
“Yes, a wonderful name. I just wish I could remember more” she began to feel sleepy again as she closed her eyes and took another nap. She felt as she hasn’t slept this long for a long time and now she can’t help but feel calm.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information  
> Alternate Universe  
> Characters  
> Inu Higurashi (Saika)  
> Zero hikari  
> Children  
> Their Children: Miyuki (Oldest), Chiyuki (Middle children), Daiki (Youngest)  
> Bunny and Blake Fumei  
> Their Children: Xylia (Oldest), Alexander (Elder Twin) and Rae (Younger Twin) (Twins siblings)  
> Yuki and Mark Yami U.  
> Their Children: Airashī (Okan and Yuki child) and Leia (Younger sibling, Parents are mark and Yuki)
> 
> One of many Alternate Universes that are not connected to the main history timeline of any of the characters listed.  
> Meant to be a short story but i will update as i go on with finishing the chapters. i write this for my entertainment.

Chapter two  
Time skip in this chapter.

 

She went out the door as she stretches outside and looked at her phone. It was only 7 in the morning and that meant that it was time to wake her child up for school. She went back inside to wake up her child and he woke up to went to get ready as she went to the other bathroom to take a shower. She got out to see that he was eating some cereal.  
“Aren’t you a fast learner” she hugged him and he pushed her away. She went to her room to change as he went to the couch to wait. She was ready as she got a glad of orange juice and drank it fast. She went to open the door as she hears a knock.  
“Are you ready for work?” bunny asked as and she nodded.  
“Daiki, come on” he ran up to her with his bag as she smiled and took his hand. Bunny went back to her house to get her kids and would met up to her at the bus stop. As she walked down the path she was moving her and Daiki hand back and forth.  
“Saika, you go too fast” she smiled as she saw bunny catching up to her with two little kids. It been six years since the Incident as she came into bunny life. At first, she didn’t remember what happen and didn’t want to go to the police in case someone was after her. If she did have someone special in her life then they will find her and bring her to them. She hasn’t lost hope and knows that one day she will find them.  
“Did Xylia leave on time?”  
“Of course, she wouldn’t miss going to the city for school “bunny stopped as they reach the bus stop and soon saw that it was arriving from far away. Saika was lucky to get a job and she helped blake build an extension to their home that she rents. They got on the bus as she put Daiki on her lap and open her phone. Daiki touched the screen which was a photo of her and him hugging.  
“You should go on a date, if you were married don’t you think that you should have found your husband by now. Find some happiness after all” she looked at her two twins who were fighting in the seat.  
“Stay still, Alexander, Rae” she told them and they stopped and looked out the window.  
“well, if I find someone who makes my heart beat with joy then ill forget the man who hasn’t found me. If I have one”  
“ of course, Daiki needs a dad in his life after all”  
“Of course, but not now since he has me and you’re just saying that because you had your twins two weeks after finding me. Blake told you not to use that healing power but you didn’t listen” bunny laughed as she loved her twins and having saika there was really helpful. Rae had red and pink hair who has dark blue eyes like her father while Alexander had dark blue hair and pink eyes like her. The three of them went to the same Elementary school that was near her work place and Xylia school.  
“No, I wouldn’t say it was cause of that and if my little girl didn’t find you then you would have been dead and we wouldn’t have such a great friendship” they took the kids hands as they were about to get off the bus.  
“Fumei” she looked to the side to see a black hair girl with silver hair run to her. She took out a book and gave it to her. Xylia smiled and thank her as she put it inside her bag.  
“You should talk some more, I love being friends with you after all” Xylia hugged as her they both giggled.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll say more but thanks for making me happy Hikari-san”  
“You know you can call me Miyuki” she grabbed her hands as they went to the class they had together. In the years, Xylia let her hair grow and began to apply to the school outside her small town to the city. It may have been an hour away but it was worth studying for.  
“Daiki” the twins took his hand as they went into the school and saw that their mother was waving goodbye.  
“Thank you, Alexander, Rae” Daiki said her words clearly as they went into the classroom to put their bookbag in this locker.  
“let’s get going” bunny said to saika as they began to walk down the road and soon reached to the office building. As they walked she saw this silver hair guy with light silver eyes and she couldn’t help but stare at him. Her heart began to beat a bit faster as bunny push her inside, and they went to their floor to work and sign in. she wanted to look at the male a bit more cause something about him made her heart flutter. She knew that the first time she came to work in this company she had a memory of someone being in the hospital wither. She was holding her baby boy and he was patting her hair as she smiled.  
“Bunny, I work in in the main floor today. I’ll see you later” she waved her badge around as she walked down the hall to the elevator. Apparently, she going to be secretary for a while for someone. She scans her badge as she saw that it was going to the top floor and the door soon open. She fixes her hair around as she walked out and saw all the wonderful floor and desk. She walked to the main desk and bow as the women that was sitting there told her to go to the right and the desk that she was going to be sitting in would be there.  
“So, this is my job for today”  
“Yes, you will be with the president of the company for this week. You should be glad” she said as she back to typing and saika listen to the orders. She walked down and soon saw a light was blinking on the phone. She went to answer it and sat down on the process.  
“Good morning, how may I assist you”  
“Oh, your finally here. May you come to my office to explain everything”  
“Of course, sir” she said as she hanged up and fix her hair some more and went to the door in front of her. she knocked as she let herself inside and saw that the chair was turn.  
“good morning, president” she bows to him and he turned around his chair.  
“you can look up” he told her as she showed him her face and he turned white as a ghost. He stood up and she smiled to him.  
“Did I do something wrong, am I not allowed to have my hair dye? I’m sorry but my hair has always been this way it’s not dye” she explains to him and he began to walk to her. She noticed that he took out his sun glasses that he had on and it was those silver eyes that made her heart beat so much.  
“What is your name?” he asked her  
“I’m sorry sir, but I always inform everyone that I suffer from Amnesia and for what I know I think my name is Saika I. Hikari” she told him as he touched her shoulder.  
“well then that is good to know, ill sent you my schedule and everything to your company email and you may leave early at any time” she bows as she left the room and closed the door and sighed.  
“thank you, sir,” she said to herself as she went to sit at the chair and take out her phone to message bunny.  
“can you please, get me the information on Saika Hikari? He said to someone in his phone as he soon hanged up. He knew that face and yet it was so like her, should he asked her, yet he didn’t want to seem desperate.  
“I’ll go shopping then, there some sale happening soon” she logs out the computer as she heads to the elevator and went down to sign out.  
“I got a new record” she smiled as she put her phone into her back bag and looked to her friend who was sad that she lost. She was almost at the bus stop as she ran to say hi to saika.  
“Why are you out so early”  
“oh, my boss let me out early and I decide to buy some grocery. Want some snacks? I could make some” she smiled  
“sure, ill love too but let me help with the bag” Xylia said and saika moved.  
“Don’t worry, it’s going to be time to get the kids why don’t you go and get them and I’ll go home and make the snacks”  
“Of course,”  
“Introduce me to your friend when you get to my house” Xylia said ok as she went with her friend to pick up her siblings. They were walking as the bus came and saika went inside to go home. They were walking as they saw the kids were out. The twins and Daiki ran to Xylia and hug her as they went back to get their bag. The teachers waved to them as they began to leave to go to the bus station. The kids were being playful as Xylia was telling them to calm down.  
“Yes, the bus is here early” they all got on as she was looking surprised.  
“Miyuki, your acting like a rich girl first time in the bus” Xylia told her and miyuki didn’t say anything. It was so different from being dropped off and picked up by her father. They looked and soon that there was less and less houses around the area. She felt like she been here yet its hazy. Miyuki looked behind her to see one of the kids holding a book.  
“Oh Daiki, is that for your mother?” Xylia said to them as he nodded.  
“what a nice name” she told him and he smiled. They soon reached the stop and got out the bus. Daiki was holding on to miyuki pants as they walked down the path. Daiki almost fell as miyuki grabbed him and was holding him. She looked down and notice a necklace around him and it looked like he really like it. They all soon reach Daiki home as they all smelled food and went to sit down on the couch. It was a small room of two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Xylia said her house was a house of four rooms and two bathrooms. Saika put some snacks on the table as the kids wash their hands and went to sit down.  
“So, what is your name, Daiki came to like you”  
“My name is Miyuki Hikari, I go to school with Xylia” she said to her and saika smiled. Miyuki was looking hair and moved her head, for a second she thought it was her mother.  
“I never asked but what is the locket that is on your phone. It strangely looks like what Daiki and Saika have on” Miyuki opened it and it had a photo of her family when there were younger. Her mother seem to be pregnant and her little sister was held by her father.  
“Don’t you have a current one?”  
“well I keep it hidden from others but my mother is currently missing and I do miss her. She been missing with my baby brother and no one knows where she is”  
“really I never heard of it?  
“Wait really, wait you said saika and Daiki had one?”  
“Well yeah, we live almost near the forest and the town down the path is really small too so we tend not to hear everything”  
“wow really but what about the other lockets?”  
“oh, they told me that they can’t open it because it was damage they don’t carry it around only Daiki” she told him. The phone soon began to ring as Xylia went to answer it and hand it to Saika.  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m home, they said I could leave early so I’m with your kids and giving them some snacks.  
“I’ll see you home soon then” she hangs up as saika went to Daiki room to see him crying as he lost in the game. She opens her mouth to sing a bit as he stopped crying and hug his mother. She kept sang a bit more and miyuki stood up .  
“That song”  
“Oh, that song, saika said that the only thing she could remember and sings it to Daiki when he stars crying”  
“That song was always sung by my mother, I can never forget it. That voice is hers” Xylia grabbed her shoulder and made her sit down.  
“Tell me more about you. Who are you? Xylia asked as Miyuki stood quiet.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be a short story but ill update with each chapter I write.  
> Information   
> Alternate Universe   
> Characters   
> Inu Higurashi (Saika)  
> Zero hikari   
> Children   
> Their Children: Miyuki (Oldest), Chiyuki (Middle children), Daiki (Youngest)   
> Bunny and Blake Fumei   
> Their Children: Xylia (Oldest), Alexander (Elder Twin) and Rae (Younger Twin) (Twins siblings)   
> Yuki and Mark Yami U.  
> Their Children: Airashī (Okan and Yuki child) and Leia (Younger sibling, Parents are mark and Yuki)

Chapter three

“Tell me more about you. Who are you? Xylia asked as Miyuki stood quiet. Xylia may have met Miyuki but always wonder why would a girl like her go to school that farther then she lived. Her elementary school had nothing special for a girl like her to go.  
“Well there a reason I went to school in this area and that because there was a hospital nearby. It was the same one that my mother went missing and I used to go everyday afterschool to see if anyone knew anything”  
“Why not wait for the police?”  
“Police, why I wait for them. They did nothing for so long and I begged my dad so much for me to start school in the town. I know I should have said something but I didn’t and kept it to myself.”  
“How long she been missing?”  
“Around six years, my little brother should be the same age” Miyuki kept talking as Saika kept singing and Daiki and the twins were laughing and kept asking for more.  
“I love how she doesn’t hear us yet how did she go missing?”  
“All I remember is my mother giving birth to my little brother, I met him first with my sister but we couldn’t stay so long and my dad went to drop us off to my uncle as he went to get new clothing for her. Next thing I know is my dad crying and a whole lot of cops in my house and at the hospital and no information about her”  
“Oh, I heard about that in the two years ago. I never saw anyone come to our house. Probably because we live close to the forest and many think it haunted”  
“Well my dad told me that she should be wearing a necklace with her name and my dad as a symbol of love. Daiki should have one as well”  
“and it’s the same as the Daiki you met today” as she said that Daiki ran to miyuki and hugged her. Saika laughed at bit. It was co cute. She felt her head hurt a bit as she went to get some water.  
“If you want a little a brother, ill like to be it. If you become my sister” Daiki said with sparking eyes and miyuki hugged him some more. Saika went to her phone to see that bunny sent her a text.  
“Twins, Xylia your mother home if you want to go” The twins grabbed their bags as they went out the door to hug their mother. Xylia stood up and left miyuki to try to talk to Saika to get some information out of her.  
“You want to stay here for dinner?”  
“I would like too but my dad about to pick me up soon” she told her as she nodded and saika went to make some for Daiki and herself. She let it heat up a bit as she sat down on the couch and miyuki lean on her as Daiki sat on miyuki lap.  
“You miss your mother, don’t you?” she asks her and miyuki looked down as saika saw the brush and began to brush her hair and miyuki felt so calm. As she did that, she saw a memory appear and it was one of her brushing and combing someone like miyuki hair. She was so tiny. Daiki was singing his ABC’s as miyuki laughed.  
“If I can, Can I pick Daiki up from school and spend some time with him while you’re at work” Daiki touched miyuki face and smile with joy. He seems to like that idea.  
“Can she?” she looked at him and nodded. She was happy to see Daiki a bit happier, I bet Daiki always wanted to have siblings and now he can have someone like it. She soon heard some car noise and Daiki got up to open the door and saika went after him. Miyuki grabbed her bag as she followed them.  
“Oh, it’s my dad” saika picked up Daiki as miyuki walked a bit forward to open the passenger side door. Saika waved bye as miyuki got inside and notice her dad looking at her.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“That women, why does she look like your mom so much” he said to her as he hit the seat. He got out and saika gasped as she saw the president.  
“Why do you look so much like my wife!” he yelled to her and Daiki hit his suit and he looked at Daiki.  
“I don’t know how your wife look, I’m sorry but I am myself and no one else” she yelled at him as she got up on his face and Daiki was hitting him some more. She saw her stubborn face and covered his eyes. He began to have some tears as she was so similar to his missing wife. He misses her so much and want her in his life again. Daiki told his mother to let him down and he went to hug the man.  
“I’m sorry, my mommy is my mommy” she said to him as he went back to her mom and took her hand and lead her back inside. She soon smelled the food and went to turn it off and Daiki tried to close the door.  
“Wait” she turned if off as she went to close the door and now. Her hand touch his and she felt his lip on hers. She turned all red and slam the door on him and fell to the floor touching her lips. He went back to the car, as miyuki looked at him. Saika was all red as Daiki stared at her, she saw a memory of the president? Was he laughing with her? She touched her head with pain as Daiki touched it to make it go away. What was it, this feeling?  
“Did you just kiss her? Is she mom?” she asked happily but her father didn’t reply. He turns the car up as she they began to go home. His daughter was covering her face since she was red from seeing that kiss. If it is her mother then that time they’re going to spend together is going to change everything. they soon arrived home as miyuki went to the door and looked at him.  
“Dad, you should date her and see if she is mom” she closed the door on him and ran to her room. He went up to the door of the door and sighed. Her lips felt like hers. He got an email of the report and there was no information on her. It was like she appeared out of nowhere. He asked for more research on her but they couldn’t find anything other than report saying that she had memory loss. She registered her child when he has a fever as a baby. Just who is she.  
\---  
“What happen” bunny went through the door to see her in pain on the couch and Daiki touching her head. She smelled burnt food and knew that this was bad news.  
“my head hurts” bunny touched her head and Daiki giggled as he saw a white light appear and vanish as her pain did.  
“Don’t use your demon powers so much”  
“Well you don’t use yours so don’t say anything” bunny lay on the couch next to her as Daiki took off his necklace and touch little dog ears on top of his head.  
“Daiki, put it back on and don’t take it off” he nodded as bunny let her go free and smiled.  
“Only when we are at home is when you can be yourself. You should do it more often. Maybe it would stop the pains”  
“maybe, I wish these pains wouldn’t happen every time I try to remember my past” bunny was digging up information into the president and saw a picture of his wife.  
“oh, maybe this is the women I heard him talking to you about “she handed her the photo and inu stared at it as she dropped the phone and sat on the phone as the pain intense in her head.  
“Brother, I am going to marry him. He came to love me for me”  
“You can’t just do what you want. What if he doesn’t live as long as you, then you’re just going to suffer and I don’t want that for you. She just hugs him as she was a pink hair women pass by her in the hall and purple hair girl touch her shoulder. The uniform seems to be from high school and it seem like her hair was short back then.  
“Inu please, come on” she said as they ran to the class room and she looked back at her brother who seem annoyed with her decisions.  
“Inu?”  
“Is that your real name?”  
“I heard then call me that”  
“if that if your name then you are the missing wife. Inu hikari the wife of hikari co. was said to be kidnapped from her hospital room with her newborn Daiki hikari. No one seems to have any information on the current case and it may be left to rest after Six years” she read the article that the photo came with and her pain left.  
“It could be that, If it was then it could be the reason I have a strange connection to him”  
“Do you remember anything else” she asked him  
“I think I remember someone like you walking by me in high school and this purple hair girl who seem to be my best friend taking me to class”  
“Do you remember your name before you got married” she asked him and she closed her eyes as she tried to remember.  
“Higurashi, Inu” she said as bunny had her eyes open wide. Did she know her before?  
“I may have dated your older twin brother Daichi. We may have dated in the past”  
“I have an older twin brother”  
“yeah, you do and a younger one if I remember correctly” I closed my eyes again to remember and nothing came to mind. Maybe I should see them to remember everything about them.  
“Visiting them should help me remember?”  
“That could work but I don’t know where your brother lives. Last I knew he was going to America to learn about his degree he was learning about and that all”  
“So, we can’t ask him to help”  
“nope but maybe ask miyuki to help you regain some memories. I can ask Xylia to bring her tomorrow again”  
“She going to pick up Daiki regardless so its fine”  
“Well eat and have your dinner and get some rest for tomorrow” bunny got up as Daiki open the door and closed it for her. Inu laughed as she as least knew her name now. They ate some food that they had to cook again and did their daily routine and soon it was time to go to sleep. Daiki and inu slept together in bed and slept peacefully.  
“Mommy, your phone” Daiki said as he pushed the button and put it on her face. She was about to throw it till she heard a voice coming out of it.  
“Hello” she said with a sleepy voice. She looked at her phone time and saw it was only 6:30. Work doesn’t start for another hour.  
“Hikari-san” she heard his voice and stood up.  
“Yes, this is her”  
“I want to meet with you. Don’t come to work, I’ll pick you up and drop Daiki in the process” she hears him say and she nodded yes before actually saying yes and going to take a shower. Daiki opens the door to brush his teeth and soon inu got out the shower to cover herself up and kiss Daiki on the cheek and go to finish changing.  
“mommy” she loved to look at her little boy especially since he was a boy to do everything himself. He was independent from a young age since she works random shifts. He may be six but he is like a father and that is very mature. She got dresses as she got him some cereal and orange juice.  
“Daiki can eat at school today” she told him and went to hug him as she went to get his bag and her keys to the house. She put him on the shoulder as she started to walk down the path to leave him early for school to eat. She heard a beep of a car as she looked to the side to see him. Miyuki got out the car to get Daiki and hug him and inu smiled.  
“Isn’t it too early for him to be at school”  
“It’s an hour by bus from here and he wants to eat there today”  
“come in and sit down” miyuki put in the back with her and put the seat belt as she sat in the front.  
“I did remember my name from seeing a photo of myself younger. You could say I am your wife but I myself not sure”  
“Well we have all the time to know if you are her” I hear him say and I blushed as he said wife. I went to look at him and he was the same.  
“then could I call you mom then” she said as her head began to hurt and zero stopped and tried to help her. She saw another memory again.  
“Mommy, chiyuki is making a mess”  
“Chiyuki, you have to be a big girl and clean it up. I can’t help you anymore now that your little brother in the way” she told her as she nodded and I laughed as I saw her trying to pick it up. I saw a smaller miyuki coming to be and patting her head as she went to put her head to my stomach to hear her bother kick.  
“he hit me”  
“of course, that is how he says hello” I told her and she hugged me and chiyuki went to me to hug her too.  
“I love you both, my little angels”  
The pain soon stopped as I sat back and was panting for air as the chair was lower and they started to move again.  
“what happen” he asked  
“just my head hurt a bit, I’ll be fine let’s just make sure that miyuki and Daiki won’t be late to school”  
“she is always on time, I always make sure she is” he told her as she took some deep breaths and looked at her phone mirror and saw her eyes were changing colors like crazy. It went from light blue to golden brown and she knew that her memories were coming back piece by piece.  
“Miyuki how is chiyuki” she said out of nowhere as he stopped the car and looked at her. She had her head down and he went to grab her face and sawt that one eye was light blue and the other was golden brown. Both eyes that he fell for.  
“How did you know about my sister chiyuki. I never said her name. only Xylia knows about my younger sister” she said as he looked at her and touch her cheek.  
“let’s go, you are blocking traffic and making miyuki late” she told him as they continue and soon made it to gate and she got out and hugged Daiki. They saw that Xylia was waiting and she touched miyuki shoulder.  
“is something wrong”  
“Yeah my mom is remembering her past”


End file.
